Keep On Being Charmed
by Hailie92Grl
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! This is set after Season 8. The Charmed Ones thought that they were finished but some unfinished business comes back into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Keep on Being Charmed!

(Set after Season 9)

Piper is in the living room playing with Wyatt and Chris. Paige is out with Henry looking at houses, and Phoebe is with Coop at magic school.

"There you go Wyatt. Now how many times have I told you to not orb things around the house?" Piper asked in a laughing tone.

"I don't know Mommy. Chris does that too." Wyatt replied.

"Is that true Chris? Oh! You boys are growing up aren't you?" Just as Piper says that Paige orbs in.

"Hey!" Paige says.

"Wow. Ever since you and Henry decided to get a house I don't see much of you lately. You know these are times when I miss those disturbing little demons that used to shimmer in anytime they want." Piper said jokingly.

"Yeah, well you wont really have to worry about that anymore." Paige said.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Well.." Paige started to sit herself and her sister down on the sofa. "Me and Henry saw the house across the street and we decided to buy it!"

"What?! Really? Paige this is great!"

"Aunty Paige not living with us no more?" Wyatt said.

"Actually Aunty Paige is going to live right across your house. Then we can see each other everyday. How does that sound?" Paige said.

"That's good." Wyatt replied.

"So where is Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Oh. She went to Magic School with Coop. I don't know why actually."

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!" A sudden noise came from the attic.

"Uh oh. You stay with Wyatt and Chris. I'll go check what's up." Paige said.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige went upstairs to check what had happened up in the attic.

"Hello?" Paige got ready for attack if anything evil was there. But, there was nothing.

Nothing except for a little note in the middle of the attic floor.

"Hmm. What's this?" Paige wondered.

"Paige? Paige, are you okay?" Piper yelled. Paige could tell she was on her way up to the attic.

"Yeah I'm fine." Paige replied.

When Piper got to Paige with Wyatt on one side and Chris on the other she started to wonder what that paper was doing in the middle of the floor.

"Uhh Paige. What's that?" Piper asked worried.

"Actually Piper. I have no clue. I'm sure someone was up here. And I'm also sure that that note wasn't there before."

"Yeah I've noticed." Piper went to go see what it said. As soon as she touched the note she heard a voice. A voice as if she had heard that before. That sound.

The voice called out to her saying, "Piper, Piper, Save me."

As soon as she heard that she threw the paper down on the floor. She hadn't even read it yet.

"Piper! What happened?" Paige asked her older sister.

"Did you hear that?

"Hear what Piper? What are you talking about?"

"That! That voice. Prue."

"Wait what?"

"I could've sworn I heard Prue!"

"Did you read the note? Maybe she was trying to say something?"

"Yeah actually she was. She kept on saying "Save me"."

Paige got the paper off of the floor. This time she heard something else.

It was Henry's voice. It called out to her like a cry for help, "Paige Paige. Won't you help me?" As soon as she heard that she dropped the paper and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper got down on her knees and turned Paige over. She got a glass of water and tried to wake her up. As soon as Paige was conscious Piper asked her, "Paige! Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine." Paige replied.

"Well before we get into this thing any deeper, we have to get the kids somewhere safe."

"Yeah. Um. You want me to call Leo?"  
Leo was at magic school teaching young students about magic.

"Yeah. Maybe Chris and Wyatt can you know help him a little too?"

"Okay I'll go drop him. By that time I think you should go call Phoebe. We don't even know what just happened."

"Sure"  
Paige orbed out in blue and white swirls of light. As she entered the classroom where Leo was teaching his class, she noticed something. That paper. She saw it again. It was just waiting there in the middle of the classroom. Paige froze completely. Luckily, Leo saw her and he ran towards her.

"Paige! What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Uhh yeah I'm fine. Completely fine. Umm we have an "emergency" so Piper needs you to watch the kids."

"Uh Is it serious? What happened?"

"Are you sure that we should be discussing this now? In front of children who just found out about their powers?"

"Good Point." Leo turned to his pupils. "I want all of you to practice your orbing. I want all of the books in its right place and use your orbing." Paige went out in the hallway with Leo and the boys.

"So what's up?" Leo asked.

"Okay. Me and Piper were talking and we heard this noise up in the attic so we went to check it out and no one was there. We saw paper in the middle of the room. When Piper touched it she heard Prue's voice telling her to "save her". And when I touched it I heard Henry's voice. The same thing. Oh and I fainted!"

"Right now it doesn't sound serious. It could be demonic but from the looks of it its not that much danger."

"Yeah but to just be on the safe side can you take care of them?"

"Oh yeah sure no problem."

Paige orbed out and as soon as she got in the attic she saw Piper lying on the floor. It looked like she had fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews!

Phoebe and Coop were in Magic School. Coop was showing her his house, which was held in Magic School. The elders had provided him with it because of the pain that Phoebe had to feel the past 8 years with all of her "lovers". They would also be well protected there.

"Oh My God! This is great! Aww." Phoebe said to her husband as she leaned over to kiss him.

"I know right. I'm pretty surprised that the elders gave us this house though. I mean its perfect. Right?"

"It's everything I've ever dreamed of." She was fumbling with the charmed necklace that Piper had given her for her birthday when she was carried out into a premonition.

_Premonition:_

_Piper was sitting on the sofa in the attic. It looked like she was sleeping. Paige was looking through the book of shadows. All of a sudden a demon came into the attic right next to Piper. Paige looked up and all of a sudden she orbed the lamp next to her on towards the demon. The demon left and when he did Piper woke up. _

_End of Premonition. _

"Phoebe. You okay?"

"Oh My God. Coop! Piper and Paige are in trouble. We have to leave. Now."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

IN THE MANOR:

Paige ran over to Piper and she orbed her to her room. She laid Piper down on her bed.

"Awww. Come on Piper. You can do this." Paige was talking to the Piper she laid on her bed. In a minute Phoebe and Coop were in the room.

"Paige! What happened?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"I'm not sure. I went to Leo to ask him if he can take care of Wyatt and Chris. When I came back Piper was like this on the attic floor."

"Okay well I had a premonition and I saw you guys almost being attacked, and I also saw the demon. I'll go look through the Book of Shadows."

"Wait Well I'll help too."

"Okay. Paige, orb Piper up to the attic. We cant leave her sight. I'll meet you there."

"Uhh Honey can I be of any help?" Coop asked Phoebe.

"Of course Honey." Phoebe replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Attic:

Phoebe was looking through the book of shadows. Coop was next to her trying to help. Paige had tried almost every potion to try and see how and what happened to Piper.

"Hey Phoebes. Come here." Paige called.

"Yeah, You got something?"

"No, but maybe you could try getting a premonition off of Piper?"

"I'll try." Phoebe touched Piper, yet nothing happened.

"Ummm Paige? What's that Paper?" Coop asked Paige.

"That is the big problem." Paige filled Coop and Phoebe in on the whole story.

"Wait did you say you and Piper both touched it?" Coop asked Paige.

"Uhh Yeah Why??"

"Look the elders were telling me about this. Since I'm a cupid sometimes we get to do something similar to this. Like Paige, you saw Henry. Because you were last with him, you were thinking about him, and you love him. The same for Piper. She was probably thinking about Prue and thats why she heard her."

"Wait so this isn't at all bad?" Phoebe asked Coop.

"No see, Cupids have something like this. We can only help people remember their love. Demons somehow have also gotton the power to do it. They use their other powers, connect them and once you hear the sound, the demons turn invisible. When they turn invisible you faint. Luckily for Paige you went that bad. Piper woke you up. But for Piper..."

"So what happenes after you faint?" Paige asked.

"No one knows." All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Phoebe said.

"I'll go with you." Coop followed.

Paige went to the book of shadows and started looking through the book. All of a sudden a demon appeared.


End file.
